Daddy Mommy
by blackcherry21
Summary: hichi is kaine right after losing his parents kaine gets adopted by a black haired mommy.later he finds out the mommy's also human,not to mention a human with other adopted sons who become kaines friends now 10yrs later finds out how stupid he really is.


**I'm taking a break from one piece; I'm also going to update carrot soon.**

**I own nothing but plot, rest is kubo's. **

"_Daddy and mommy are happy now. Everyone's happy now, but I'm all alone now." It was pooling rain, so it would have been hard to see the little boy's tears._

"_Not that anyone would care to begin with," he said bitterly, heart clenching at the memory._

_Shivering, he hugged himself to keep from losing all his body heat; he was deathly pale, more so than usual, if that was possible. He was huddled up under willow a tree trying to stay out of the rain, which wasn't much shelter. The rain still hit him hard, washing off the blood._

_Making an attempt to escape reality, the boy closed his eyes, hoping for sleep. But that proved to no avail. Only to have the memories flood back. _

"_Why! Why do I always have to be alone?" The silver haired boy choked out, frustration leaking from his voice. _

_Suddenly, he felt no more rain; he looked up, his golden eyes meeting chocolate honey eyes. The eyes that belonged to the figure blocking the rain. The figure was wearing a large black trench 6coat, the jacket open showing blue bandages that hugged the mans body, revealing his muscles. The man was also wearing a pair of black leather pants with a silver cross hanging off the side. His eyes traveled higher, noticing the mans mouth and nose were also covered with the blue bandages. 'I know this type of monster, he's a Mummy. Mummy's are really strong creatures who kill for fun, is he going to kill me?'_

_Feeling fear, the boy hid his face in his knees, wishing the Mummy will go away._

'_If he did kill me, wouldn't it better for everyone else? One less waste of space.'_

_But that did not happen, his eyes widened when he felt something against his cheek. It was soft and warm, like a blanket. He looked to see that it was the mans midnight hair, it went all the way to mummy's ankles. He was leaning over him. The little boy was even more scared now that the mummy had closed more space between them. At least, until he looked into its eyes again, they held no malice, just kindness. The silver haired boy felt safe._

"_Who are you?" Asked the boy._

_Instead of getting an answer the mummy picked the boy up, sheltering him with the side of his coat. The Mummy's body felt hot, already evaporating the cold from the boy._

"_Wa Wait! Where are you taking me!" The boy asked, panicked and confused. _

_The Mummy, again, didn't answer, just walked off into the night, holding the boy close, swallowing him in his sun like heat._

_The boy didn't protest; instead, fell asleep in his walking pillow._

_Black & shining gold eyes slowly fluttered open, still groggy from sleep, he did not want to wake up, so he snuggled closer to his pillow, but when he noticed said pillow was __**breathing**__, his eyes snapped open, looking panicked as hell._

_Instantly the boy sat up, he looked down to see he'd was laying on a lightly tanned stomach, his gaze moved higher, only to have his eyes almost pop out of his sockets. It was a man, a human, he was absolutely beautiful, the definition of it. With his radiant tangerine colored hair, pink lips, perfect facial structure, it was just too shocking._

'_Wait, what happened to the mummy?' The boy felt a sudden panic, he franticly looked all around the room, calming down when he realized they were the only ones there._

"_Hey, this room is actually really pretty." The pale boy thought aloud. _

_The room was filled with a mixture of two different colors, white and orange. The walls were white, the floor carpeted with burnt orange, the dresser a mahogany, curtains white with orange swirls, and, lastly, the bed sheets were a silky orange with pure white snowflakes, while the pillows painted white with orange snowflakes, in general, he'd never seen this kind of color combination. It was nice, the way the colors made him feel relaxed. _

_As the boy's attention left the room's décor, he turned to the side, to end up having his face only half an inch away from the human males. He was so caught up in the colors that he hadn't even noticed the human shift to an upright position. Naturally, he reacted in the most sensible and mature way possible._

"_AWAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs, and then very gracefully fell off the bed on his back with a loud 'thud'. _

'_Ow, that was really stupid.' The boy commented inwardly._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Capturing his attention was a voice filled with worry; it was such a foreign thing to him. _

_The boy looked up at the other man, he kneeling down in front of him but he was still a lot taller._

"_Who are you?" The boy asked, curious to know the gods name._

_The orange haired man smiled, "My name is Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, what's yours?" Ichigo's voice was like melody to the boy, he didn't want him to stop talking._

"_Kaine, Just Kaine, my parents said they didn't want to share a last name with me." The boy replied, as if it was a normal thing._

_Sadness passed over the orange heads eyes, it didn't go unnoticed by Kaine. 'Great, now I made him feel sad, maybe I should just crawl in a hole?'_

_But before he could, the orange head asked another question. "What happened to your parents?"_

"_They're fine, they just said I was not needed anymore." The orange heads expression turned annoyed, and pissed off, thankfully Kaine was able to tell the emotion was not directed at him._

"_Um…." Kaine said, trying to get the others attention._

"_Yeah?" The older male said, calming down._

"_How'd I get here?" _

"_Oh! Sorry about that, I saw you crying alone in the rain, I didn't want to leave you there and I couldn't really ask you what was wrong since I didn't have a tongue at the time." This time it was Ichigo's turn to say something rather messed up, in a tone like it was no big deal._

"_Hol hold on! You didn't have a tongue? And wait, aren't you human, the guy from yesterday was a mummy!" Kaine's level of understanding had dropped to zero._

"_Your right, I am human, but only __**at this moment**__, I'm actually a revived mummy." _

"…_..Which means what?"_

"_Um, the whole explanation would need a history lesson and your like, five, so, I guess you can say it's a mummy with two forms." The older male babbled, running a hand through his hair. _

"_That doesn't explain not having a tongue and being human." The kid informed, still confused._

"_Um, okay, one form, my human form is the one I had before I died, the other one, the mummy is what I had after I died, revived mummies are lucky for the fact that they get most of their organs back, except they're missing one or two, I'm missing my tongue." Ichigo explained, not really expecting the child to completely understand._

'_Oh, that actually makes sense' Kaine thought, 'but wait!'_

"_Couldn't you have turned into your human form if you wanted to say something?"_

"_No, not unless it's a forced change, which if I do that I'm usually out for a month, I only change under full moons." _

"_Ok, that makes sense." The silver haired boy said, smiling for the first time since he was born, he'd gotten Ichigo to talk a lot, he was starting to fall in love just with the mans voice._

"_So, what type of monster are you?" Ichigo asked, genuinely interested._

_But, at the question the boy's expression fell. The 'type' of monster he was, is the reason no one liked him._

"_Oi, you feeling alright?" Ichigo asked, concerned once again for the child._

"_I'm fine," His voice betraying his words completely. He looked back into Ichigo's eyes again, and there it was, that sensation washing over his body, he felt safe, like he was where he was supposed to be._

"_I'm a half human, half vampire, but both my parents are vampires, and no one understood why I was half human." He said, memories fighting to resurface._

"_Is that why they were mean to you?" Ichigo asked, his voce beginning to hold a bite to it._

"_Ye yeah." Kaine stuttered, scared from Ichigo's sudden change in emotion. _

"_Dumbasses." And with that, Ichigo stood up, stretched, let out a relaxed yawn, and then looked back at Kaine._

"_So what's your favorite type and food? I'm sure you're hungry." The tangerine haired male asked, a carefree expression._

"_Type and food? They just forced me to drink from what was gathered in a cup," Really, what was this guy talking about?' "And why are asking me that? I'm happy you helped me out last night but-"_

"_What kind of bullshit is that! You can't simply give just blood to Halflings, that's suicide!" The orange haired man was fuming, how they could be so idiotic!_

"_WH what do you mean?" The snow colored boy inched away from the orange mummy, the mans outbursts were really starting to scare the him._

_The Mummy took a deep breath, slowly letting his muscles loosen. "I'll explain later, just let me get you something to eat first." Ichigo looked down at the boy, he offered a reassuring smile._

_Even more emotions flooded the snow child, lack of understanding becoming most dominant._

"_Why?" Was the boy's simple question, but the fact that it was so simple didn't mean it did not matter._

_The mummy raised a perfect eyebrow, not quite getting it. "'Why' what?"_

"_Why the hell are you going to the trouble of taking care of some kid you picked up in the woods! Why do you care! Why would you care, there's nothing forcing you to be kind to me!"_

_Drops of liquid slid down his cheeks, he'd thought he had already cried all his tears last night, but no, they just kept falling, refusing to stop like a waterfall. Well, they refused to stop until they were wiped away by smooth, hot fingers. _

_After drying the boy's cheeks with his thumbs, Ichigo placed his soft, soothing lips on Kaine's forehead._

_Kaine stayed completely still, he wasn't used to bodily contact, and he came to find that, it felt good, like he was on cloud nine._

"_I think you phrased your question wrong, it's actually ' Why shouldn't I take care of you, Why should I leave you on your own?'" Kai could feel Ichigo smile on his forehead._

"_Wanna know the answer? Or can you already tell there is no reason not to, at least, in my eyes."_

_For once, in all the years of his life, he felt happy and content in that moment._

"_So do you want to meet the others?"_

_666_**0**_666_**0**_666_**0 10 years later****0**_666_**0**_666_**0**_666_**0**

"Oba-Chan wake up! You're supposed to drive us to school in the mourning's!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at a mop of spiky tangerine hair in cream & orange colored sheets.

No reaction, no wait there was, he grabbed the pillow and snuggled into it. Asshole.

"I said, OBA-CHAN WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, any louder and I would have broken all the windows in the house. This wouldn't be much of a feat since I do that all the time.

Well, how the fuck was I going to wake him up this time? Hmmm I already set fire to the blankets last week, I already poured scorching hot water on him three days ago, I already threw his dresser at him yesterday, ah, and I'm starting to run out of ideas. Damn.

Oh! I could just ask the others for help!

"Yo! Blue Asshole, get 'yer ass upstairs and help wake Oba chan up!" I screeched as loud as possible, hoping yelling could still wake the orange head up. Sadly, he didn't even shift. Bitch.

"What's all the yelling about? You _still_ can't wake him up?" Saying this, was a light blue haired teen, 6.2ft, blue eyes, held a sexy smirk most of the time, like now, had muscle but not too much, ya know, the perfect wet dream for any teenager of any gender. I'd even go for him, if I wasn't already obsessed with someone else.

"Ha! You make it sound like its something easy, grimmy chan." I said, teasing him on his most hated-

"I'll fucking kill you for calling me that!"

Involuntarily I ducked to the floor, dodging Grimmjow's lunge, too bad I really, really shouldn't have.

The moment I realized Ichigo was sleeping right behind me, my body shot up, spun around, only for me to be greeted with the most horrifying sight in all my life.

**808ladeda8ladeda8**my**8**life**8**sucks**8ladeda8ladeda808**

Gracing the air with it's mouth watering scent, was a sizzling frying pan filled with enough bacon and eggs to feed an army, a very surprising fact, being it that there were only four people in the room.

Normally, in a house hold filled with three teenage boys and one Oba chan, you'd expect it to be rowdy and loud, and it would be, if it weren't for the dark mood spilling all over the mansion.

The source? Why that would be a blueberry with a black eye and a feral snowflake sitting across from each other, glaring absolute death at one and other. It was quite suffocating to look at, which is exactly why the orange haired Oba chan, along with a depressed looking raven haired teen, completely ignored it. Sadly, they couldn't ignore the idiots forever.

"OI! Stop it with your childish behavior! Just eat and forget about it!" The pissed off tangerine yelled, placing four plates on the table, all but one of them having an inhuman portion.

"How the hell can I just eat and forget about it!" Screeched back a very pissed snowflake.

"Neither can me! That fucking snowflake punched me without fucking a reason!" Interjected the enraged kitty.

"Without a reason! YOUR DISGUSTING LIPS TOUCHED-"

"HOW IS THAT A FUCKING REASON, IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS ICHIGO'S FIRST KISS!"

The roaring match was interrupted when a loud clanging sound cut in. Curious, they turned their heads toward the source, which would be a tangerine Oba chan picking up a metal fork off the coal tiled floor. Totally a normal occurrence, except for the fact Ichi's face was a sweet shade of apple, a rather uncomfortable looking apple he was.

"Um…..Ichigo, why are you blushing?" the blue kitten stated flatly, his brain slowly comprehending what that meant.

"Th there's nothing wrong with blushing! Don't ask stupid questions!" The tangerine replied, wooden legs off his chair scraping against the floor as he got up to wash off his fork.

Dread started to build up in the snowflake as realization it, _'If what I'm think' in is true I just missed out on getting his first kiss. Shit!'_

Just a second before Mr. Snowflake could confirm the horrid dread building up in the pit off his stomach, he was beaten to it by the infuriating blueberry. Who, asked the question in a much more rude way.

"You're not serious are you! You haven't gotten your cherry popped and your over 5,000 years old!" In reply to this the strawberry, well actually I don't think it counts as a reply, more like attempted murder.

"_Grimmjow," _The tangerine said, his voice laced with bitter sugar.

"What-GAHHH!" Grimmjow yelled, ducking under the table to avoid the chance of having his head impaled on a nice and shiny stainless steal fork that was now wedged into the wall.

"I don't see how being a virgin at my age is abnormal considering I died at your age," Ichigo walked toward the kitchen table, leaned over it to pull the abused utensil out, then went back to the sink to clean out the plaster. "Not to mention I was revived as a monster that's _asexual,_ it's actually impossible for me to even lose my virginity unless I was raped, which is a pretty scary death wish if I do say so myself." After throwing a fairly big piece of plaster in the garbage can under sink, the tangerine slammed the cabinet door closed, turned on his heel to face the rest of them, then kicked the table's wooded leg.

"Grimmjow you can come out from under the table, I'm not going to throw a fork at you, besides, and you need to fix the hole in the wall."

As if those were the magic words, the blueberry instantly shot up, banging his head on the table in the process, let out a oh-so-non-girly yelp, climbed out from under the table, then harped like a pissed of cockatoo with it's feathers ruffled.

"Why the fuck do I have to fix the wall you broke with your violent attitude, you damned bipolar Oba chan!" Oh, that's one pissed kitty.

Ichigo raised one shocking orange eyebrow, looking at Grimmjow like a bull at the color red, too bad he's blue. "Grimmjow, last I knew you and Kai were the most violent in the house hold, considering your average is breaking 30 objects per month."

"So! You're the only over emotional Oba chan with anger issues, if you looked at it in a logical way, you'd be called the most violent!" The no longer peaceful atmosphere in the room, (was it peaceful?), started to turn sour, not much of a surprise since that's like the fifth time in that morning the strawberry was called-

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you guys not call me Oba chan! I get the grand part, but why grandmother! I'm a guy!" To show emphasis on how pissed off Mr. Strawberry was, he slammed his fist onto the checkered marble counter behind him, effectively creating a spider web like crack.

"See! You are more violent then me!" Mr. Blueberry yelled in an a accusing manor.

"You try'n to pike a fight with me candyass! Yelled back a psychotic orange.

"Hell yeah!"

Both hot heads swiftly moved into an attack stance, but before they could even start the door bell rang. What kinda suicidal idiot would want to get in-between _them_?

Before Grimmjow and Ichigo could even let out a curse, the forgotten emo sitting at the table teleported to the door, opening it without even looking out the window.

All males turned their heads in the direction of the door, obviously curious, however, the sight at the door morphed the once curious expressions into ones of utter shock.

Standing in the doorway, dressed in a charcoal sweater with tight black jeans, was none other than the king of snobs himself.

Smooth chocolate eyes widened, then slowly narrowed knowing something wasn't right.

"Byakuya, why are you here?" Asked the Oba chan.

"I'm here to ask you a favor."

**See you next chappy. R&R or I'll delete it because I don't waste time on stories no one likes.**


End file.
